


Ever So Humble

by Nestra



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestra/pseuds/Nestra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wither thou goest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever So Humble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maverick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick/gifts).



"Oh, dearest Gilbert, I'm so happy to be home in Avonlea, and ten times happier that you're here as well. Windy Poplars is a wonderful place, but it will never be home like Green Gables is."

Sitting next to Anne on Green Gables' porch, Gilbert lifted his face to the warm June wind. Anne reached for his hand and threaded her fingers through his, and he marveled at how her slightest touch made him tremble.

"You know this place is as dear to me as my own home," Gilbert said. "We've spent many happy hours here. I wish I could guarantee that we would stay in Avonlea forever, but a doctor has little choice. I have to go where I can find a practice."

"I know that," Anne said, tightening the grip of her hand. "Did you think I was scolding you?"

Gilbert sighed. "Of course not, but it will be a wrench when we leave Avonlea for the last time. This beautiful place where we met, where we first pledged our love--"

"It will. But it will also be the beginning of our lives together. Gilbert, you must know I would follow you anywhere. 'Whither thou goest, I will go.'"

Gilbert looked over his shoulder to make sure Mrs. Lynde wasn't eavesdropping, then gently kissed Anne. "'I am my beloved's, and my beloved is mine.'"

"In some way, Green Gables will always be home," Anne said, "but my heart has room for more love. When we have our own house, our house of dreams, filled with our modest possessions and our family, it will be the most special place in the world to me."

"And to me," Gilbert replied. He kissed her quickly once more, then sat back in his chair, content to be with Anne on a beautiful warm day, their hearts filled with love.


End file.
